


[Cover] Dirty paws and furry coats by queerly_it_is

by caitbird



Series: Fic Covers [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fic cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitbird/pseuds/caitbird
Summary: Cover for Dirty paws and furry coats by queerly_it_is
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall (background), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fic Covers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047763
Kudos: 15





	[Cover] Dirty paws and furry coats by queerly_it_is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dirty paws and furry coats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055021) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [tumblr](https://caitbird.tumblr.com/post/640775041639907328/fic-cover-i-made-for-dirty-paws-and-furry-coats)


End file.
